jaded eyes and final goodbyes
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Post-canon. When they were young, he would die to protect her. Now it's her turn to protect him. This time, from himself. Sasusaku.


**Wow, I have some explaining to do, don't I? Sorry for disappearing on you guys, you don't deserve it! You're my loyal fans (lovelovelove)! Anyway, here's this little oneshot to hold you over while I update my main stories (FF and BTI). Look forward to seeing those soon, but enjoy this and accept it as my official apology (: **

**Disclaimer - DNON.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

His voice was smooth; deep as her name rolled off his tongue. That not-so-familiar combination of syllables, _Sa-ku-ra. _It was misplaced to him, not filled with the semi-fond attachment that it used to carry. None of the boyish flair was left in his voice. No, he was a man now; hardened throughout the years.

His eyes scan the surrounding area with a disinterested glance. "Where's your team?" he mocked, the wind gently tousling his hair.

She glared, refusing to be fooled by his stoic façade. Her Sasuke _was _there still. "_Our _team," She corrected sternly, "is back in Konoha."

He smirked at this, tilting his head just a fraction of an inch. It bothered her that she could notice these slight movements. It meant she was paying too much attention to detail.

"Still haven't let go of those childish fantasies, I see."

She narrowed her gaze dangerously. Sakura hadn't come here to chitchat with him. She was on a mission, and by Kami she would fulfill that mission if it was the last thing she did. It was just her this time. No Kakashi or Naruto to intervene.

Just him.

And her.

Part of her hoped that she could find _her _Sasuke in him, and bring him back to the surface. She hoped that he wasn't completely gone. But…if he was…she was fully prepared to kill him.

"They're not childish. Stop trying so hard to shit everyone out."

His smirk grew as he took a step closer to her. Immediately, she crouched down into a defensive stance.

"I don't want to fight you, Sakura." He informed seriously. "Leave while you can."

She glared venomously. "And I suppose you told Naruto that, right?" she spat bitterly.

He stared at her passively, deliberating his response. "Naruto is different."

She ground her teeth together, knowing that if her patience was running thin, then so was his. "Of course he's different! You actually _cared _about him, didn't you?"

"No." he replied a bit too quickly.

Sasuke took another step toward her and instinctively she swung her fist. He caught it easily, which only fueled her anger, causing her to swing her other fist at him. Not surprisingly, he caught that too. Sakura didn't move for a few moments, and in that time, Sasuke slowly traced his fingers across her skin, sliding down to grip her wrists.

She shivered slightly.

Abruptly, he jerked her forward, causing her chest to bump against his. He stared down at her almost in pity and she vaguely wondered when he'd gotten so tall.

She bit her lip tentatively, refusing to give up to him so easily. Swooping down her leg across his feet, she tripped him and jumped out of his grasp. Before he could fall – however – Sasuke flipped backwards and landed on his feet.

"It's going to take a lot more than that." He taunted.

Her lips twitched upwards briefly. "I know."

And she charged at him.

Sakura knew he was more powerful than her, but if she could only land a few good punches to disable him, she had a good chance. But it seemed that every time she aimed at him, he was ready for her. Sasuke caught her mid-air and threw her back violently.

She landed on her feet and smiled.

"Not running away this time, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, giving in. "I'm not short on time. Besides, this won't take long."

He disappeared, reappearing behind her quickly.

_Damn, he's fast._

Sakura jumped back, staring at him teasingly. "What, no Sharingan?"

She didn't like being toyed with, especially by him. His eyes soon bled red, much to her approval.

"Better?" he indulged. She averted her gaze quickly, and formed a smirk of her own. Was he beginning to rub off on her already?

"Much."

Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew she just lessened her immediate chances of winning considerably. But if she could hold him up for a while, tire him out… She knew that the Sharingan used a lot of energy. It would weaken him eventually.

Sakura pulled a kunai out of her weapon pouch and flung it at him with deadly precision. He moved swiftly, catching it at the last moment effortlessly. He threw it back quickly, as she dodged.

A sharp pain seared through his left shoulder, and much to his astonishment, he saw a kunai embedded in his flesh.

"The fuck…?"

Despite the fresh wound, Sasuke yanked the kunai out, ignoring the spurt of blood that dribbled down his body. He stared at her with mild interest and approval as he wiped the blood off the kunai onto his shirt.

Meanwhile, Sakura gloated victoriously. When she blinked, he was gone. A frown instantly replaced the smile as she scanned the area cautiously.

"I've had enough playing around." His voice echoed from behind her. Less than an instant later, the kunai she had used to injure him was placed at her throat. She felt his presence behind her; his hot breaths puffing across the back of her neck. She swallowed, feeling the pressure of the blade against her throat.

Sakura grit her teeth, trying to fight the tears. It was all going to end the same, wasn't it? After all that, she'd lose. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and took in a shaky breath. She leaned back against his chest and brought her hands up to grip his arm, her nails digging into his skin. She felt his muscles clench and the blade pressed harder, although not yet enough to draw blood.

"Sasuke-kun…" she rasped, slowly turning until she faced him. The blade had cut her neck slightly, a thin red line forming as she turned. The pressure was against the back of her neck now.

Where was her Sasuke-kun? She couldn't see a trace of him in this man. When she met his gaze, his eyes were jet black once again.

Her hands traveled up to his shoulders, squeezing desperately. But he remained stoic, merely staring at her passively, waiting for her next move.

On a wild impulse, she seized his head with her hands and pulled him down for a kiss. She was done playing around with him, and damnit, she wanted a response! That arrogant bastard was _not _going to get off treating her this way.

Sasuke was frozen at first, but Sakura didn't care much. She squished her body against his, moving her lips insistently against his. Slowly, he began to respond. She felt her tears dripping onto his cheek, but she ignored it. All she cared about was his tongue pushing past her lips to meet hers. Her fingers threaded through his thick hair, gripping and tugging. Sasuke's free hand pressed against the small of her back, straining her closer.

Here was her Sasuke-kun.

She felt the pressure against the back of her neck gradually ease as he lowered the kunai, allowing her to become bolder in her actions. She nipped his lower lip, sucking in a fevered breath, and relishing his warmth heating her to the core, before crashing her lips back down to his. His hands traveled across her back, but she paid them no mind.

All she noticed was his sweet scent, his delicious taste, his tongue fighting her hers, his hand –

.

.

.

A sharp pain seized her entire being, and she broke the kiss with a strangled gasp.

.

.

.

– digging the kunai right through her.

Sakura's emerald eyes glossed over as she felt the warm blood trickle down her back.

Sasuke held her tightly against him as her knees buckled. Her vision blurred, and shakily, she brought her finger to trace his lips that had settled into a frown.

Cautiously, Sakura sucked in a ragged breath, feeling her energy drain out of her. She mustered up what little she had left to form words as she fell slack against him.

"Sasuke," she croaked, closing her eyes for the last time, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>My very first tragedy. Whatcha think? Please don't kill me w<strong>


End file.
